


LLLLET'S PLAY

by Ashton210



Series: Rwby Style Trailers [21]
Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashton210/pseuds/Ashton210
Series: Rwby Style Trailers [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864111





	LLLLET'S PLAY

Ruby's quiet voice saying, "So, this is a let's play." On a black screen.

"You prick!" Qrow's voice called to her.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S PLAY!" Ruby shouted back, and a Green star in a black circle accompanied by four green circular bars surrounding the outside of the circle. In the center of the star was a black joystick.

"That was louder than I thought it would be." Qrow said.

"Hey, guys what's up, this is Qrow Branwen-" Qrow's voice began, cutting to Qrow, sitting at a desk and shouting, "You can't beat Wall Street!"

"James!" Ironwood's voice picked up, cutting to the man, sitting between the Branwen twins.

The General had a full beard on his face as well. "This two strive on conflict."

"Yang!" Yang's face was not seen this time, instead, the screen showed her playing a game that featured a square trying to avoid spikes. "MOTHER FUCKING TRIPLE SPIKES!" She screamed.

"Jaune!" Jaune walked up to the handheld camera that was being pointed at himself and said, "I might go and top myself tonight."

"Ruby!" RWBY's leader was seen, wearing a beanie with the same logo they'd seen at the start, but pointing at a map in a rather small bathroom. "Operation WAFFLE. We're All Friends. Friends Love Each Other."

"Found out yesterday that each other's two words. So, WAFFLEO."

"And Taiyang!" The man wasn't seen, but a video game character wearing a leather jacket and a skull mask was. "I'm on a murder-break!"

"From Achievement Hunter dot com!" They all said in unison.

"And This is..." Ruby said. The words, "THIS IS...." Appearing on the screen.

"GO!" Qrow shouted, seen holding a microphone in hand.

"AHWU!" Ironwood declared, holding a different microphone in hand.

"Rage Quit!" Yang's angry voice cut through. "-Rage Quit-" Appeared on screen.

"Things To Do In..." Jaune said, the words he said also appearing on screen.

"Hunt!" Taiyang said.

"Versus!" Yang this time. Except the blonde was holding up a wrestling belt.

"LLLLET'S PLAY!" Ruby shouted once again.


End file.
